celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
No Competition
Lyrics Fifi: Everybody wants to shine, But they can keep on wishing Cause ain't no stars made overnight And ain't no competition out here Petition out here Petition out here And ain't no competition out here Petition out here Petition out here I don't see no competition! Jake: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one I'm Ray Charles, I'm Steve Wonder, with a blind fold on It's getting darker than a bitch out here Hard as hell to get a pitch out here Throwing money like I'm rich out here Drinking liquor like a fish out here Mama I wanna be famous Let them all know what my name is I gotta make some arrangements Money come, go, and it changes Just to be working the latest I pray everyday like a Christian Mommy and Daddy and all of my family I don't see no competition! n'Ooohhhhhhhh! Fifi: Everybody wants to shine, But they can keep on wishing Cause ain't no stars made overnight And ain't no competition out here Petition out here Petition out here And ain't no competition out here Petition out here Petition out here I don't see no competition! Jake: Where they at, where they at I don't see nada And I got eyes like I'm Fetty Wap, I don't see nothing but dollas Bouncing harder than a check out here Hard as hell to get respect out here I just wanna be the next out here They be wanting me to flex out here Mama I just want to make it Make all the girlies get naked Make 'em drip drop on the dance floor Pockets so fat that my pants low Just to be working the latest I pray everyday like a Christian Mommy and Daddy and all of my family I don't see no competition! N'ooohhh! Fifi: It's a rumble in the jungle underneath the stars But we ain't going nowhere 'till we win the war I'm fighting but my back is up against the wall The bigger that they are, The harder that they fall We gotta keep movin', keep movin' It's all to carry on, But im undisputed 'Disputed, 'Disputed, The champion Jake: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Fifi: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Jake: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Fifi: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Jake: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Fifi: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Jake: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Fifi: Where they at, where they at I don't see no one Everybody wants to shine But they can keep on wishing Cause ain't no stars made overnight And ain't no competition out here 'petition out here 'petition out here And ain't no competition out here 'petition out here 'petition out here I don't see no competition! Everybody wants to shine... Jake: Do your dance baby Fifi: Everybody wants to shine... Jake: Ima be ya man baby Fifi: Everybody wants to shine... Jake: Do your dance baby Fifi: Everybody wants to... Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs